


uwu Mr. Meetz

by mynightmarestays



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Other, i did this as cringe fiction, i have no words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: no words can explain this. Sorry Rattoast
Relationships: Mr. Meetz/OC
Kudos: 3





	uwu Mr. Meetz

“Uwu Mr. Meetz, I’m so happy to meet you.” I said blushing so much. 

He stood there, brandishing his knife as it dripped with blood. I can smell the fresh pussy on him. It’s not clear if it is an actual cat or a person. But It was Mr. Meetz. I didn’t care. I was so happy to finally meet him. Even if it means my death. Oh I was just getting wet from just thinking about it.

His knife going into my body, the blood pouring out of my body. Oh the warmth! My eyes started to roll into my head. Oh this was going to be beautiful! I may even be his masterpiece if it ends up beautiful.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear this shit coming out of your mouth.” He said, taking his steps towards me.

“Eep! I’m sorry senpai.” I covered my mouth before he grabbed me.

He threw me into the wall. My bones felt like they were on fire. He must have cracked my ribs. Oh it was starting. The torture had started to begin! I tried to get up but he grabbed me by the hair. The pain. Oh it felt so good! He threw me back into the ground. Repeatedly.

My face was starting to break. He gave me one final thrust to the ground before he walked away. I tried to look up, my body in pain already. I watch him pick up a metal pipe up to replace his knife. I smiled as he ran over to me, beating my lower back. Quickly the feeling of my legs disappear. Yes. Please do this to me Mr. Meetz. 

Please Daddy Meetz.

The pipe started to move along my body. It’s so much pain but feels so good! I heard the pipe echo on the floor instead of hitting me. Did I disappoint him now? I hope I didn’t. I rolled over to my back to the best of my ability. I looked up at him. I can see the rage and anger in his eyes. 

“Mr. Meetz, are you angry with me? I don’t want to upset you senpai.” I whispered. There isn’t strength in me to speak loud. 

Next thing I know, he stomped on my face. I started to cry out. It hurts. Death is coming closer. I can feel it. And he was granting it to me. He started to kick my stomach. Oh god! OH GOD! Tears started to fall out as he did so. 

He gave one swift blow before walking away. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t. There was a sound of metal moving and scrapping. His footsteps came back towards me. Next thing I knew he grabbed me, throwing me into a chair. My body hurts so much. And I can feel how wet I am. Oh if Daddy only knew.

He grabbed my hair again. “Say it.”

“What?”

“Say. It.”

“...Thank you Mr. Meetz. Thank you for noticing me, Senpai.” I smiled.

I hope he was smiling under his mask. A knife plunged into me. This was it. He pulled it out and did it several times. I moaned as he did. It was perfect. Thank you Mr. Meetz.

Thank you.


End file.
